


To Keep One's Promises

by JirsSnufminArchive



Series: There Will Always be Camellias in Moominvalley [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Autistic Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Discussions of Mumrik nature, Established Snufmin, Gen, He's the 11th oldest child, I decided to name and give ages to all of Snufkin's siblings, Mumriks are small even when fully grown, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JirsSnufminArchive/pseuds/JirsSnufminArchive
Summary: Snufkin takes a break from his travels to visit his Mother Mymble as promised, his personal life gets thoroughly pried into.





	1. A Nervous Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small spin-off story that follows the events of To Eat Among Trolls! I might have spoilers in here so please read that story first before getting into this one, I'd hate for the experience to be changed if it didn't need to! Thank you!

Snufkin had been back on his journies for two weeks since leaving Moominvalley. It was awkward to admit, but his thoughts had returned to Moomintroll many times in half a month. 

Every wonderful, white thing he saw reminded him of the Troll. From a beautiful bloom of apple blossoms to the flight of a passing dove. 

Snufkin had to be mindful of his face and surroundings, ready to adjust his hat if he started getting distracted by such thoughts around others. 

It was a little bothersome, but how could he not think of his wonderful Moomintroll? He especially thought of him because he knew how lonely he must be. Moomintroll had lived alone with his parents his whole life, certainly, but now he knew Snufkin was out here. 

He remembered just how excited Moomin had been when he showed up with his father, and that was only after a season of sleeping and not even one day awake! 

But now that Snufkin was out in the world again he had to make the most of it. He’d return to his sweet Moomintroll one day, but for now, he’d have to wait. 

He had journeyed out West as he planned to just before his return to the valley. It had taken him inland, towards the more urbanized areas. It was typical of Snufkin to avoid places like this, but they were occasionally useful, or otherwise unavoidable. 

It was in this time, halfway into Spring, that Snufkin remembered he’d promised his dad that he’d go visit with his Mother Mymble. He’d been walking through a town and noticed a woman with many children (though not as many as his Mother Mymble) and been struck by the realization of his forgetfulness. 

At the very least he hadn’t made the promise to her, though admittedly she might’ve forgotten even if he did. His father had a sharper memory, but an equally carefree attitude, so it was unlikely Snufkin had any real expectations placed upon him. 

Still, it felt unkind to put the visit off any more than he had, even if he wasn’t looking very much forward to it. It wasn’t that he disliked his family, certainly not, but other than his eldest sister, Mymble Jr., the rest had a tendency to be loud and chaotic. 

He supposed it made sense, cooping up 34 siblings in one house was bound to be a handful. Even still, his Mymble siblings were energetic and more often than not had little care for the space or peace of others. 

He wondered if they would have calmed down since his last visit, but didn’t put much stock into the idea.

Finding a remote spot in the town, Snufkin sat down against the side of a building and pulled off his pack. He shuffled through until he found his writing supplies and composed a letter for his Mother Mymble. 

Like all of Snufkin’s letters, it was short and to the point, there would be time for bigger sentiments in person. A simple ‘My dear Mother Mymble, I’ll be around soon for a visit, your son, Snufkin.’ 

As Snufkin folded the letter up he wondered if it wouldn’t also do to send one to Moomintroll. He rested his chin on his knees and pondered it a moment, not paying any mind to the looks he was getting. 

He knew it probably wasn’t the best thing to be sitting on the ground like this. Most people thought Mumriks were all panhandlers anyhow, but the woods were too far to find a comfortable log and he simply couldn’t dignify the idea of using a bench. 

After thinking on it a bit longer, Snufkin got out another piece of paper. He tapped the end of the pencil to his chin, unsure quite how to write to Moomin. Snufkin’s face flustered as he wondered if he should start it off with something like ‘dearest Moomintroll’, for that much was certainly true…

He gave a sigh and decided to go for it, the sweet Troll already knew his affections, what did he gain by being so embarrassed by them? 

So Snufkin wrote a letter to Moomintroll, telling him of his plans to go visit his Mother Mymble and that he’d thought of him often. He restated that it would likely be a while before they could be together again, but that he would try to write when he could. 

When both letters were done and folded he stood up and wiped off the ends of his coat before placing his pack back on his shoulders. 

He left the small alley and walked around to try and locate the post office, mindful to keep his tail close when things got too crowded in the streets. 

Eventually, he found the building and checked carefully for the existence of any signs. He thankfully found nothing but the typical ‘no loitering’. Lucky for the post office, he hadn’t planned to loiter anyways, he had purpose to be here. 

He had eyes upon him as he inspected the building. He knew the thoughts, they were anticipating he was planning some sort of crime, or maybe just incredulous at Mumrik propensity to be so sensitive to signs and details. It didn’t do to argue or confront them for staring, just so long as nobody tried to bring the police into things. So again, he ignored it and went inside. 

The post office was thankfully empty aside from the attendant, a Hemulen woman in a grayish-blue dress. 

Snufkin picked up two envelopes from where they were displayed and pressed one against the wall to write the address. The Hemulen woman was now watching him carefully but said nothing. 

When he was done he slipped the letters in the right envelopes and sealed them before walking up to the counter. 

Like most things, the counter was built for Fillyjonks, Hemulens, taller Mymbles, and grown Moomins, but not for Mumriks. Snufkin didn’t have any trouble reaching over it to set his letters down, but he did need to stand on the tips of his boots to have most of his face be visible over it. 

“I need two stamps as well please,” Snufkin said, fishing some money out of his pocket and setting it down. 

The Hemulen woman relaxed as she took the money and moved to get him his stamps. 

Snufkin’s tail flicked behind him as he waited and he drummed his fingers against the side of his leg. 

“There you are.” The Hemulen said, handing him two stamps. 

Snufkin took them and affixed them to his letters before handing them back and giving a tip of his hat. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” and with that, he turned and left the post office. 

Snufkin took in a deep breath as he got back outside and hopped from one foot to the other down the steps and back into the street. 

He looked up at the sky, his hat shielding him from the sun as he did. 

He’d start travelling back today and if he made good time, he would be at his Mother Mymble’s door in just under a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments! If you enjoy this please consider reading my other works!


	2. A Diligent Sister

Snufkin smiled as he could finally make out the Mymble family home. It was a pretty, white, two-story house with dark green tiles, set in the middle of a bright field on the outskirts of a forest, and though he couldn’t quite see it from here, Snufkin knew a river ran through the back yard. 

The Mymble children were kept inside most of the time, unless they were all out together with his Mother Mymble. He felt a small wave of anxiety as he got closer, the fur rising on his paws and tail, but he forced himself to keep going. 

Soon enough he was on the porch, knocking on the door and waiting, bouncing on his legs a bit to try and relieve some of his anxiety. 

What he hadn’t expected was for his oldest sister, Mymble Jr. to answer the door. 

“Hello?” She said politely before she took in who was there. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight and a big smile spread on her face. 

“Oh, Snufkin! You’re here, come in of course!” She pulled open the door wider and stepped aside to let him in. 

Snufkin walked in, weary of the shrill sound of his many siblings’ play coming from all over the house.

Mymble Jr. moved to shut the door behind him and adjusted the ends of her blue striped dress before smiling at him again. 

“What a coincidence, what are you doing here?” Snufkin asked, turning to face her. 

“Oh! Well, when Mother got your letter she thought it might be best to have us all here, especially since it seemed you had gotten lost for a bit!” Mymble Jr. explained. 

“Ah…” Snufkin said awkwardly, glancing aside. “Has mom or any of the rest of you heard from dad since I got back or?...” He trailed off uncertainly. 

Mymble Jr shook her head. “Oh no, Mother hasn’t heard from him since the last time, so your letter was how she knew you were alright.” 

“It’s probably best I sent ahead then, otherwise it’d truly have been a surprise.” 

“Oh certainly! Imagine coming here to find Mother alone with the siblings and you come waltzing out of the woods back from who knows where!” Mymble Jr. said, giving a dramatic wave of her hand.

“Mm, I was just off on another adventure.” 

“Yes, but one where even the Joxter couldn’t find you?” Mymble Jr. pointed out. 

“I’m not sure what about it stopped him, I was just in a place past the mountains.” he shrugged. 

“Which mountains?”

“Well, it’s not that important...” Snufkin said, avoiding her face. 

Mymble Jr gave her little brother a disappointed frown but turned toward the rest of the hall before turning back and taking his hand, starting to lead him along. 

“Well, we’re better off not just standing in the foyer, I’m sure everyone else will be very excited to see you too!” 

Snufkin stumbled slightly and frowned at her pulling. He supposed he’d been rather spoiled the past year between Moomintroll and his dad of people asking before touching.

It wasn’t that Mymble Jr. was uncaring of his boundaries, she just dealt with so many little siblings that it was second nature for her to take a lead role and she was often so happy doing it. 

Out of the foyer, Snufkin could see the true chaos of the house and the noises grew louder. Just as predicted, his sibling were _very_ excited to see him... and that’s just what Snufkin had been dreading. 

He was soon crowded by an army of young Mymbles, vying for his attention. He gripped the straps of his pack tightly and his tail fluffed up in fear. 

His siblings were all a variety of ages, some being single-children like himself, but most others had come in litters of three or four. 

His ten older siblings (as well as those only a bit younger than him) were seemingly scattered around the house. The ones he could see were doing various quiet activities like reading or sketching, and seemed thankful for his distraction, giving them a moment of peace from the younger one’s tireless running around. 

This still left him with twenty-three Mymble children, some tugging at his arms, others trying to get their Mymbline hands in his pack and pockets. Some of them, like one of his younger sisters Medley, weren’t so grabby and merely asked for a story of his adventures. 

Snufkin flailed to try and get them off and away from him, just to have his breathing room and not be stolen from at least! It took a lot out of him just to keep his claws sheathed so he didn’t accidentally hurt anyone. 

It took one of his youngest brothers, Pebble, biting his tail and causing Snufkin to cry out for Mymble Jr to step in and try to help shoo the children away.

Snufkin was thankful when some of his more reasonable siblings left him be at Mymble Jr’s direction, but others were insistent on staying and bothering him and it was a bit too much for the two of them to handle. 

From the top of the stairs, a whistle rang out that stopped even the rowdiest Mymble in their tracks. 

Downstairs in an instant, Snufkin saw Little My, and the other Mymble children scattered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you like this story please consider reading my others!


	3. A Brash Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you're reading this story and for some reason have not yet read To Eat Among Trolls, please go do that. This is where I recap and spoil the plot and major twists of that story.**
> 
> Sorry to be so dramatic about it but I genuinely think it should be said just in case there are readers of this story who haven't read the previous work! :o With that, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Snufkin sighed in relief and cradled his sore tail as Little My approached. 

“Thank you for that.” 

Little My shrugged. “Pebble will be paying for that when he has to pick your fur off his tongue.” 

Snufkin gave a small laugh and a smile. 

“That hasn’t really deterred him before though, has it? I should’ve been more careful myself I suppose.” 

“Well then, where have you been anyways? I’d thought you might’ve finally gotten yourself thrown in a sturdy enough jail.” 

Snufkin’s fingers drummed his pack straps. 

“Something like that…” He admitted. 

“Well then? Out with it! I did just save your life, you know?” Little My pressed. 

Snufkin was about to say something when a pillow was tossed at him, knocking his hat quite thoroughly off. 

He glanced towards the couches for his assailant to see one of his older sisters, Owlyn, giving them all a fierce look from over her book. 

“Some of us are trying to focus on our own stories! Go chat somewhere else!” 

Snufkin rolled his eyes and picked up his hat, putting it firmly back on his head before gesturing to Little My to follow him. 

The small Mymble girl walked with him as they wandered around the house, avoiding younger Mymbles back at their running games as they looked for a suitably quiet enough spot. 

Snufkin noticed eventually that Mymble Jr. was trailing them as they checked the upstairs hallway and he turned to shoot her a look. 

Mymble Jr. gave a small frown. “I want to hear what happened just as much, don’t be rude, Snufkin, whatever you tell her I should get to know too.” 

Snufkin frowned right back. “Well at that point I might as well let everyone know.” 

“And why shouldn’t you? We were worried.” 

“I was fine, honestly!” Snufkin insisted. 

“If you were so fine, why didn’t you send a letter or something?” Little My spoke up. 

“Well, I couldn’t.” 

“And what kind of place would lead to that?” Little My asked, giving him a long hard look. 

“Can we please find somewhere other than the hallway to discuss this?” He asked in exasperation before turning and moving past Mymble Jr. to keep searching. 

The three eventually came to sit at the dining room table. 

“So where’s mom anyhow? We’ve been all over and I don’t think I’ve seen her once.” Snufkin frowned. 

“She’s gone out for a bit, I told her I’d take care of things.” Mymble Jr. explained. 

“No changing the subject!” Little My interrupted, standing on her chair. “Tell us what happened now, Snufkin!” 

Snufkin gave a small sigh and noticed a few of his other siblings, Rainer, Medley, and Mimzi had pulled up their own chairs to hear him tell his tale. 

Snufkin brought a paw to his face and gave a groan of frustration. 

“Wouldn’t it be best to wait for our Mother Mymble so I don’t have to keep repeating myself?” 

“You’ll only have to repeat it once more, I’m sure word will get around to everyone else, now stop wasting our time!” Little My said firmly. 

“Fine, fine, don’t you go biting my tail next.” 

“I don’t fancy getting fur on my tongue, I’d just hold your hat hostage until you stopped fussing.” 

Snufkin rolled his eyes and leaned into a paw. 

“I went to a place called Moominvalley. I was told it was beautiful unlike anything else, and it certainly was.” He started off. 

“I had meant to stay only until the flowers were all in bloom, maybe Midsummer at the very latest, you know how I get…” He stared vacantly down at the table as he remembered what had come next and even the sound of his siblings was drowned out by his much louder thoughts. 

He was startled from his state by a shove in the arm from Little My. 

“Well! Keep going!” 

“Right...well, I tried to leave...but I couldn’t. The mountain path I had taken into the valley prevented my escape, as did every other path I tried...” He admitted. 

Rainer looked at him in confusion. “Prevented your escape? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“There was a curse,” Snufkin said simply. “Or perhaps that’s not the right word at this point, there was never any harm meant by what happened.” 

“So you were kept there by some kind of magic?” Mymble Jr. asked in wonder. 

Snufkin nodded. 

“What in the wide world do you mean there wasn’t any harm _meant_? Somebody specific trapped you there?” Little My asked pointedly. 

“No!” Snufkin insisted. He bolted up a bit and his tail fluffed up before he settled himself, embarrassed at his outburst. “I mean, yes but he hadn’t meant to, he didn’t even know!” 

“Well, who’s this “he” then? You haven’t mentioned anyone you met yet!” Mymble Jr. pointed out. 

Snufkin glanced aside, he was hoping he could’ve avoided mentioning Moomin, but his siblings looked at him intently. With Little My here especially he was quite sure he couldn’t lie or talk his way around it. 

“I met a family, the Moomins, though I’m still not sure if the valley was named for them specifically.” He says. 

Little My gave a glare. “So these Moomins trapped you in that valley? What a rotten thing to do!” 

Snufkin shook his head. “No, no, like I said, they didn’t mean to, they had no idea that they even could!” 

Mymble Jr. was quite confused. “But how can you use magic to keep somebody trapped and not know about it?” 

“It was their food, you know those stories about fae claims?” 

“Of course we do! Shouldn’t you have known them too?” Little My replied, looking up in stern disappointment. 

Snufkin glanced aside sheepishly. “I guess, but it doesn’t do to go around paranoid that everyone you meet is a fae…” 

Little My folded her arms and shook her head. “And to think I could call somebody so tactless my little brother,” she said, though there was no malice to her words. 

Suddenly the siblings turned to the far end of the kitchen as they heard the sound of a window opening, and soon after the Joxter tumbled in onto the counter. 

“Hello there, dear family, what are we talking about?” He grinned. 

Snufkin stared at him in dread and felt his fur raise. His embarrassment was certainly going to get worse from here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think and if you like this story please consider reading my other works! Thank you!


	4. A Silly Father

“What’s he doing back so soon??” Snufkin hissed quietly to Mymble Jr. beside him. 

“Well, I did say our Mother Mymble thought we should _all_ be together.” 

The Joxter hopped down from the counter and made his way over to sit with them at the table, leaning over it and laying his head on his arms. 

“Oh, don’t stop because of me, continue talking about whatever.” The Joxter said, giving Snufkin a small grin as Snufkin shot his dad a sharp look. 

“_Anyways_, so that’s why I was stuck there, end of story,” Snufkin said and tried to get up from his seat to walk away. 

The Joxter sat up. “Really? I remember there being much more to our little adventure.” 

Everyone else around the table looked intrigued, while Snufkin resignedly sat back down and buried his face in his paws. 

“You went to Moominvalley too, papa?” Mimzy asked, sitting up a bit taller so he could see her. 

The Joxter nodded to his many step-children.

“Indeed, Snufkin made his way out of Moominvalley this past Winter. I managed to catch up with him...I think a week after he got out is what we figured? Maybe a day or two more.” Joxter said thoughtfully. 

“He was wandering around so aimlessly that he was easy to find.” The Joxter grinned. 

Snufkin’s younger siblings and Little My gave a laugh, whether it was from the infectiously silly way the Joxter smiled, the funny nature of the Joxter’s ability to find him, or at the expense of Snufkin’s actions, he’d never know. 

Mymble Jr. was more or less more magnanimous and reached over to rub Snufkin’s back in a comforting gesture. 

“Anyhow, we spent the Winter together, but as soon as the first day of Spring hit, the curse was back and Snufkin had to return to Moominvalley,” he explained. 

“Not a curse,” Snufkin mumbled into his paws. 

The Joxter looked over to him and gave a small, knowing grin. 

“Ah, right, yes. Not a curse. Curses are nasty things set upon for evil deeds.” His tail swished in amusement. 

“This spell was accidental, the Moomins are way too kind to curse anyone, though it’s still bothersome to be trapped in place, what an odd feeling it was.” He sighed. 

“What? You got yourself trapped too?” Little My asked, eyeing the Joxter before rolling her eyes. “I can’t say I’m surprised, you’d probably accept food from anyone!” 

The Joxter laughed. “Well to be fair, the Moomins are old friends of mine, I travelled with Moominpapa for years before he met his wife, so eating with them only seemed right.” 

Little My doubled her harsh stares onto Snufkin, who sat up from burying his face to meet them. 

“Why would you go eat with somebody the Joxter’s age? Doesn’t seem very smart at all.” 

The Joxter hummed and interrupted. 

“Well, Little Mymble, they have a son too, and he’s just around our _dear_ Snufkin’s age,” he explained with a silly grin. 

Everyone was staring very much at Snufkin now, who quickly tried to adjust the brim of his hat before finding it stuck, held up by Little My so he couldn’t hide the blush creeping into his cheeks. 

Mymble Jr. gasped in surprise and grinned before taking Snufkin’s paws. 

“Oh wow! Snufkin, have you finally found somebody dear to you then?” She asked, her big blue eyes sparkling. 

Snufkin tried to tug his paws away so he could just fold in on himself. He didn’t want to deal with Mymble Jr.’s moony-eyed obsession with romance or the teasing he’d inevitably get from Little My and everyone else! 

His face was completely red at this point, he wasn’t sure if it was just from thinking of his sweet Moomintroll or because he was in the process of dying from embarrassment. 

“Well, I think that says it pretty definitively!” Little My said. 

“It doesn’t say anything!” He tried to insist, though he knew she was right. 

The Joxter leaned on a paw. 

“Really? I thought you gave him a Moomin kiss at least once! Unless you didn’t know about those, an honest mistake to make frankly, they do have such funny noses.” 

If it was possible, Snufkin got even redder and he once more buried his face in his paws, his cheeks incredibly warm to touch. 

Mymble Jr blinked in confusion. “So Snufkin’s had his first kiss then? Or not? What is a Moomin kiss, Joxter?” 

“Well, Mymble J, Moomins have big snouts like Hemulens, so they can’t kiss each other on the lips, doesn’t really work,” the Joxter explained. “Instead, they press their snouts against each other or nuzzle them together.” 

“Oh, I see!” Mymble Jr. nodded, an interesting concept to know about for somebody so in love with love as she. 

“And if you didn’t know any better and _happen_ to enjoy getting in other people’s faces, it’s an easy thing to do on accident!” The Joxter laughed. 

Snufkin stared at the Joxter incredulously. “That must’ve been awkward…” He managed to say. 

The Joxter laughed longer before smiling at his son. “Oh certainly, it wasn’t held against me though, and we’re still very good friends.” 

Snufkin gave an awkward cough and glanced aside, uncertain if this topic was any more comfortable than his and Moomin’s relations. 

Little My prodded him in the shoulder. “So were you really not planning on telling anyone that you’d gotten yourself a secret boyfriend?” she asked, folding her arms. 

Snufkin shuffled his paws.”Well, perhaps I would’ve told our Mother Mymble…” 

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening and closing rang through the house and everything grew still.

“I’m home, my family!!”

Little My shot Snufkin a smirk. 

“Well then, I guess now’s the time for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this chapter please leave a comment and tell me what you think and consider reading my other work, thank you!


	5. A Brilliant Mother

The Mymble family abandoned what they were doing and all thirty-six plus the Joxter got up to crowd the foyer and greet the Mymble. 

Mymble beamed at her children, scooping up a pair fighting to get close to her in her wonderfully large arms and kissing them on the cheek before her eyes settled on the two new arrivals to the house. 

“Joxter my dear! And Snufkin!” 

She set her kids down and made her way through her sea of children to scoop the two Mumriks up. 

The Joxter happily nuzzled her cheek and purred. Snufkin leaned into the hug but was still reeling from the embarrassment he’d just suffered. 

After a moment or two longer, The Mymble set the Joxter down to focus her attention on Snufkin, holding him a bit too easily under his arms. 

His Mother Mymble was remarkably tall and Snufkin looked very much like a doll held by her hands. He was a bit taller than most Mumriks thanks to her, but not by very much, and his legs still dangled a few feet off the ground as she held him up to face her. 

“Snufkin! My precious boy, I was so glad to get your letter! Your father said he’d lost track of you! Can you think of it? Not knowing where my sweet little boy is when he travels around?” She pulled him into a hug and Snufkin hugged her back. 

“I’m sorry, Mother, I didn’t mean to scare any of you. I can explain what happened,” he assured, nuzzling into the crook of her shoulder. 

The Mymble hummed and held him. “Junior, dear, could you please put some tea on?” She asked, looking to her eldest. 

“Of course, Mother!” Mymble Jr. said dutifully before slipping away to the kitchen. 

The Mymble smiled and kissed the top of Snufkin’s hat before setting him down and moving to the living room. 

The older Mymble children seemed a bit annoyed at their loss of places on the couches but made no argument as their mother gestured for Snufkin to sit across from her. 

Smaller Mymbles vied for space on their mother’s lap or next to her as everyone settled around to hear what Snufkin had to say. Little My took up the space right next to him and the Joxter sat on his other side. 

The rest of the Mymble siblings filled out the floor space that they could. 

Snufkin hated having so many eyes on him, but he knew he’d only get a fight if he tried to suggest some of them leave, and eyes are better than noise and fights any day. 

The Mymble looked at her son with a patient but eager smile as he tried to find his words. 

Snufkin went through the story again, quite frankly telling it almost the exact same way as the first. He had quite the memory for retelling things and recalling how he had said certain parts. He didn’t talk to people often but when he did it was easiest to talk about things he already knew, like stories. There was little reason to change how he explained something if it had been explained well the first time. 

What he did change this time was not letting his thoughts become loud and distracting as he came to the first time in the mountains, the panic of losing himself and the horror of being trapped forever. He also made sure to be more clear about the magic, that way there was no confusion. 

Then he came to the parts that were about Moomin. He paused as he tried to consider how to say it and thankfully Little My didn’t rush him. 

“When I first came into the valley, I met a boy named Moomin.” He started. “When I go places, people are never very nice, or just pay me no mind, but Moomin came right up to me. He was so excitable and positive, it was new and very endearing…” He admitted. 

“So I agreed to join him for breakfast, and that’s how the claim was put upon me…” 

His mother didn’t say much of anything, just stared at him owlishly. His siblings, especially the older ones, seemed to have a myriad of opinions but knew to hold their tongues. 

“He didn’t mean to, he had no idea the food would do that to me. But it did and I was stuck there until they were about to go into hibernation. The claim let up I guess, the mountains weren’t blocked anymore and I was able to get out.” He explained, eyes downcast. 

“Then when Spring came I started getting stuck again, it wouldn't let me move anywhere but back into the valley.” Snufkin looked up, gauging everyone’s expressions again before continuing. 

“Dad was with me when it all happened, so we went back together. He wasn’t trapped at first, but after we had breakfast with the Moomins he got stuck too.” Snufkin recounted.

“And, um…” Snufkin shuffled his paws. “Well Moomin and I spent time together after I came back... It was nice seeing him again after the Winter and he was so happy and excited to see me.” Snufkin felt his cheeks starting to heat up and he adjusted his hat to hide them. 

Just as he did Mymble Jr. approached with a tea tray, loaded with many cups and the teapot, ready for anyone who wanted some.

“Sorry to interrupt.” She said with a small smile, setting the tray on the coffee table between them. Snufkin was thankful for it though and he gave her a small smile as his mother poured him some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was once one big chapter but I split it into two and figured Mymble Jr showing up was a fitting midpoint. 
> 
> This is the second to last chapter! I hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think and if you like this story please consider reading my other work!


	6. A Wonderful Family

Snufkin allowed himself a quick drink. He quietly wondered if he’d like it better if it was coffee or if tea was indeed the right call for his nerves. 

After he’d been quiet too long, he tried to keep explaining himself, but it got harder the closer he had to come to an actual admission. 

“He gave me a flower after we’d been discussing their meanings… It was a camellia, and the colour of it was so strange. It could’ve been red or pink depending on how you looked at it, so I couldn’t be sure if he was trying to say he missed me or…” His face heated right back up again and he quickly moved on with the story. 

“Something happened in the night though and I was very drowsy the next morning...and it’s very hard to keep things together when you’re not fully awake…” 

“It’s hard enough for you to keep things together now.” Little My said from beside him, earning scattered snickers from his siblings, who had been trying to keep quiet so their mother could hear the story. 

The Mymble herself couldn’t help but give a small laugh too, but smiled kindly at her son and gestured for him to continue. 

“So Moomin baked me some cookies. They weren’t very well made but it was an incredibly sweet gesture…” He trailed off to stare into his teacup. “But it was because of those cookies that I finally realized I must’ve been eating fae food.” he sighed. 

The Joxter gently placed a paw on Snufkin’s far shoulder, asking for silent permission to comfort him. Snufkin leaned into the hold in acceptance and the Joxter gently rubbed his back.

Rowan and Owlyn shot their display of fatherly comfort and affection jealous stares but said nothing.

“Anyways,” Snufkin said after sitting up again. “I got upset because I thought he’d tricked me, that if a fae could trap me against my will, why couldn’t they also affect how I felt?…” 

He gave a sigh. “But thankfully, dad reminded me that people are how they are, it’s just nature regardless of how we feel or what we want.” Snufkin recited quietly. 

“And so I went back to Moomin and told him the truth, all of it, about him trapping me but that I understood it wasn’t his fault...and then I guess I kissed him?...” He admitted, his face flustering terribly once more as he brought his paws up to hide himself. “We pressed noses but I guess that’s a kiss for him?” 

His mother and siblings were just as enthralled by this news as Mymble Jr. and everyone else who’d heard earlier.

“Well, that can’t be the end of the story! That’s super lame, come on!” His younger sibling Winter insisted after the silence grew too long. 

Snufkin peeked from his paws. “No, no it’s not the end, calm down and give me a minute! It’s hard to talk with all of you staring like I’ve grown another head!” 

His family shared another laugh but let him have his moment to recompose himself. 

“So…” Snufkin said after another long moment. “We went to his parents and his mother found a way to free me and dad from the claim… Before we left I kissed him again and this time I did mean to, though it was still just a press of our noses…” He clarified, glancing aside. 

He knew well enough at this point that, despite his embarrassment, if he didn’t say these details on his own terms, the Joxter might take it upon himself to explain, or Little My would notice his avoidance and drag it from him anyway. 

“And um, then I left and I haven’t seen him in three weeks, but I think about him a lot and I sent him a letter telling him as much.” He admitted, bringing his knees to his chest to rest his head on now that his story was done. 

The room was silent as everyone waited for their Mother Mymble to say something. The tension was heavy for her to say what she wanted and allow her children to speak after, like a floodgate near to bursting if not for the respect to the Mymble. 

Mymble just beamed quietly at Snufkin as she tried to collect her thoughts and not start weeping with joy. 

She rose from her seat after setting aside the children in her lap and made her way to Snufkin. He uncurled to look up at her and was quickly scooped up once more. 

“I’m so proud of you, dear, what a wonderous outcome!” She smiled so brightly as she hugged him close. 

Snufkin hugged her back and smiled too. “It really is...it still feels so strange too.” 

The Mymble gave a small laugh. “That’s the Mumrik in you, Snufkin, the Joxter said the same thing when we were coupling.” 

Snufkin gave a small hum and looked over his mom’s great shoulder to his dad still on the couch. The Joxter gave him a small thumbs up and a grin as he caught his gaze. 

Soon the Mymble set him back down on the couch and returned to her spot. 

“So do you think you’ll settle like a Mymble or do as your father does?” she asked with a small smile, no hint of judgement either way was projected by his wonderful mother. 

“I guess I hadn’t really thought about it…” He gave a sigh. “But if it lasts I'll likely I’ll do similar to what dad does, though as it is, it will probably be very different too.” 

Snufkin’s tail flicked as he thought briefly on growing up with his dad. He tried to bid it to be still. 

The Joxter didn’t seem to notice and gave a small laugh. “That is the way of things with us, isn’t it?” 

Snufkin nodded.

“But you do think you’ll settle somehow?” the Mymble prompted. 

Snufkin nodded again. “I’m hoping so... I think I could, at least somehow if it was for him... “ Snufkin’s cheeks started to redden again and he leaned one into his paw. “He makes me feel a way nobody else ever has and I don’t think that’s just nothing.” 

The Mymble nodded and beamed before getting up once more, moving across the room and upstairs to get something without explaining herself. 

With their mother gone for the moment, the Mymble horde set in on him, crowding his space and bombarding him with thoughts and questions. 

“Why are people so mean when you travel?” his younger sister, Runa asked. 

“Will we ever get to meet him?” His older sister Rosaline wondered. 

“When you say ‘Something happened in the night’ I really hope it’s not what I was thinking” His just younger brother Kaz said pointedly. 

“What’s kissing a boy like?” Younger sister Emilia questioned. 

Little My gave another shrill whistle and the questioning stopped, Snufkin covered his ears against the sound. 

“Quit badgering him! There are other people here too and you’re all giving me a headache!” My hissed. 

Luckily for Snufkin, before his siblings could demand answers to their questions, the Mymble returned with a box and large smile. 

Snufkin uncovered his ears and looked up at her as she sat again. 

“If you’re serious about being with him you should give him a small something to show him that.” She said with conviction that wasn’t particular of the bright and carefree Mymble. 

She opened the box and passed it to Snufkin. 

He looked inside to find ribbons of various styles and colours. 

“I remember what a Moomin is, though we were never well acquainted, but I know they have tails,” She explained with a small grin. “So pick one for him and yourself, I’m certain you know how to tie a bow.” 

Snufkin gave a small nod. He remembered the song, he was quite fond of it. He wasn’t sure Moomintroll had to worry about Hemulens or jails of any kind being where he was, but he saw the wisdom in his Mother Mymble’s suggestion nonetheless. 

He shuffled through the selection and after a bit chose mint green for himself. It was a brighter, more colourful hue than his typical foresty greens, but it stood out nicely with his rich brown fur. 

For Moomintroll, the choice was harder. He could’ve picked blue, to go with his eyes. To match his white fur like clouds and with Snufkin’s green to be like the land meeting the sky. Something about blue didn’t seem right though. 

Instead, he found himself pulling out a light pink ribbon. It was complimentary in colour to his mint green and reminded him of soft pink peonies that he knew suited Moomintroll quite well. 

When he was done picking he closed up the box and set it on the coffee table, gently tucking the ribbons into his pocket. 

“Thank you, Mother, I hope he’ll like them, though I might have to explain the meaning.” He admitted with a small laugh and a smile. 

The Mymble smiled back. “I can’t see why he wouldn’t if he’s as sweet as you say.” She looked absently for a moment then rose from her seat. “We should probably get to work on supper now.” 

Snufkin nodded and stood to join her. His younger siblings ran off to play as the older ones who were inclined prepared to follow and help. 

Thankfully nobody sought him out to answer their questions again. He was sure he had Little My to thank for that and he’d have to remember to give her the strawberries off his dessert next time they had cake. 

Snufkin rolled up his sleeves and followed along to the kitchen. He felt a bit calmer now that he’d gone over the events of the last year, and with a present to give to Moomintroll, he felt all the more wistful for the day he would return to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends another story! I hope you all enjoyed! I have plans for another two, maybe three more spin-off stories in the Camelliaverse line of fics before I settle into the proper sequel for To Eat Among Trolls and I'll have them sprinkled between my other works!
> 
> As always tomorrow I'll be starting a brand new story and I hope you enjoy that too! 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think and if you like this story please consider reading my other works, thank you as always for your support!


End file.
